Weightless
by Rock Chick Loves The Fic
Summary: Just a pointless smutty Jalex one shot while i'm writing a huge surprise ;)


***Hey guys. Sorry if I disappointed you about the Kellic fic. I was gonna go on, but I respected Kellin & Vic and gave the two totally hot men a break xD. But look out in the future, as there will be all sorts of fics coming your way. I'm writing a hopefully long, multi-chapter, but y'all gotta guess the pairing. ;) (Theres a clue. Band Pairing.). But it's a pretty hard guess:). Here's a random Jalex mini-story, as theres not many on here, so I may do more :). I'll do random one shots, and other random ones, during the period of however long it'll take to write it. Enjoy ;)***

**(Jack's POV)**

"noo" I groaned. Alex continued to hit me on the head with MY own pillow until I opened my eyes. "Wake up princess" He chuckled. He pinned me down on the bed, and eventually stopped abusing me with a pillow.

"I don't wanna get up!" I groaned. "Whaaaaiiii baybee?" He slurred, making me chuckle slightly. I opened my eyes to see the adorable piece of work pinning me down.

"Cos it's early!" I Protested. "Oh c'mon it's only 9, plus we're having a barbeque later, to celebrate this years Warped. Cos apparently ALL the shows we're sold out, and there wasn't any bad reviews. Best warped ever!" He giggled. I smiled breifly.

"Well this is bromantic!" Zack scoffed, peeking around my bunk. "Morning" I groaned. He chuckled, knowing I absolutely hated mornings. "Please come to the barbeque, please Jack. For me?" He hinted. I knew exactly what he meant. "It'll be a blast" He empathized. I sighed and propped myself up on my elbows, making him slip behind my knees. He looked around and swiped the curtain shut. "Mooooove! I wanna see your beautiful face Jack" He murmured, I sighed, trying not to blush. He eventually moved me himself, sliding between my legs, propped up on my chest. "Hey baby" I giggled. He smiled like a Cheshire cat and pecked my lips. "Fine i'll go" I muttered, kissing his nose.

I heard the bus door close and everything went quiet, Alex peered around the curtain, and grinned evilly. What was he thinking?

"I missed you. Like, a lot" I confessed. He smiled lightly, shuffling further up my body, meeting my lips once again. The kiss progressed in minutes, but stayed passionate. My tongue brushed along his bottom lip, and soon pushed back his teeth to caress his with my own.

He groaned quietly, his left hand tugging gently at my hair, and the other one making circles on my chest. Did I mention I only slept in my boxers?. Speaking of which, Alex please stop turning me on, because I'm fucked otherwise.

He was wearing a checked red and white shirt, which was quickly unbuttoned, baring his chest to me. I giggled, he was just pure beauty. "Are you torturing me on purpose?" I muttered between kisses. "Mmhmm" He moaned against my lips.

He made his way down to my neck, pecking at the nape, and nipping on my sensitive spots, making my moan quietly. "Guys the get-together starts at 4" Zack yelled. Holy shit we didn't hear the bus door close. Alex jumped quickly, and blushed. I guessed my hair was a proper mess at this moment, but I could just say bed head. Alex leaned forward, kissing me softly once more. Mouthing "later" at me. Making me blush like a child. He sat up and buttoned his shirt, he was perfection. Not like in a fangirl way, but actual perfection.

I sighed and actually got out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower." I announced. Stumbling towards the bathroom. My hair stood out in all directions, thanks Alex. As the water hit my skin, I felt less zombie like.

After my wake-up shower I headed to the lounge, Alex looking quite awkward, and it looked like Rian and Zack we're giving him quickfire questions. Poor Alex. "H-hey" I choked, my throat now dry. "Why you been keeping secrets?" Zack asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't know I had. Sorry" I said bluntly, sitting next to Alex.

"Kellin's bringing Kate and Copeland for a few hours too. We'll finally get to meet his miniature twin!" Rian announced.

"Kates quite hot" Zack mumbled. "Married too." Alex said quickly, making his face drop. "Damn! Oh well she's still awesome" Zack pointed out. He wasn't wrong, Katelynne is really awesome, She's funny as fuck too, and can always put a smile on you're face.

"Shall we go?" Zack asked. "S'abit early ain't it?" Alex moaned. Rian looked at Zack and shrugged. "Well Mike and Turtle are there, just gotta text" Alex said quietly. We all decided to join the two, and just wander around for a bit.

"TURTLE!" I shouted. Tony looked at me mischievously. He ran over to me. "Dun DUN DUN DUN DUN dun DUN" Tony thugged. I chuckled, it was our theme tune. Dun the TMNT theme tune. "Vic and Jaime got the booze" Mike pointed out, Vic and Jaime with wheel-carts full of crates of beer. It was gonna be awesome. Justin and Gabe appeared, Jesse and Jack soon followed suit. "Kellinator's here!" Jesse yelled, pointing at Kellin's car, Katelynne waving reluctantly from the window.

**(Alex POV)**

I was pretty gutted that mine and Jack's fun was ruined this morning, but save it for later. Kellin parked his car, and soon the 3 Quinns appeared. Copeland looking as cute as ever, Kate looking fab, and Kellin looking like Kellin. That's all you can describe him with. Kellin.

"Alex you fag" Kellin chuckled. I shrugged my shoulders, he always called me a fag. But he hugged me after, and I found Copeland gripping the side of my jeans from the buggy. "She's too cute!" I confessed. She was really cute. Her big brown eyes we're her best feature. She was the cutest thing, EVER.

"Hey Kate, congrats on the wedding by the way guys" I congratulated them, we made small conversation as we wandered over to everyone else. Of Mice And Men, Black Veil Brides, Blood On The Dancefloor (ugh), Woe Is Me, We Are The In Crowd, Tonight Alive, Memphis May Fire and Bring Me The Horizon, all together. It was huge basically.

"Who's up for a shots contest?" Austin announced contently. Mike reluctantly accepted the challenge and somehow beat Austin. Who ended up passed out under the table. Mike literally just drunk Austin under the table.

"You pair, are a bunch of douchebags!" Oli chuckled. "Whos cook-" I couldn't finish my question because soon enough all of Pierce The Veil had raised their hands. Not a shock there. But they we're amazing cooks as well as singers and musicians.

After 2 hours of chilling out, Kate and Cope had gone, so it was all the bands. Mike rugby tackled Jack, and they started playfighting, Jack jumped to a playful defense. "I will fuck you up mother-fucker!" Jack choked in a high pitched voice, making us burst into laughter.

He was just too cute, I love him so much, I just don't have the guts to tell him, we're so close and intimate, but in a way it's like friends with benefits. I need to tell him before it's too late, and before i'm too drunk.

"Vic!" I yelled, he shot over to me, also handing me a can of beer. "Uh, thanks man. Is there a speaker system anywhere?" I asked, I was getting antsy of the no music thing. "Yeah but no AUX cables. So it's karaoke all night" He said cheerfully. "What the..?" Vic said, looking at the roof of his RV.

"Tony? Why are you on the roof?" Vic asked him. Tony stood there, looking down at him, with a bashful grin on his face. "WHY ARE YOU NOT ON THU ROOF?" He slurred slightly, waving a bottle of Jack Daniels in the air and nearly dropping it.

"We should totally go karaoke, it'd be a blast, c'mon Vikturr" I slurred playfully. He gave in when I called him 'Vikturr' NOT VICTOR. We grabbed 2 guitars, Gabe wanted to drum, and Justin wanted to play bass. What a mix up!

"What should we do?" Vic asked. "Well you guys did The Blue Oyster Cult's Don't fear the Reaper right?" I asked Vic. "Yeah?" He replied. "Well we all know that song, because its awesome. How bout we do that? And then we'll see what song's of each others we know" I suggested, it was a pretty good Idea.

Vic&Justin: _All our times have come here but now they're gone_

_Me: Seasons don't fear the reaper nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_

_Me,Vic&Justin: We can be like they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper, baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper, We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper, Baby I'm your man..._

We sang the hole song, although random covers were pretty new to us, we had a go. We did Hello Brooklyn, Let Love Bleed Red and Hold On Till May. It was pretty fun, Jack started miming the words to Hello Brooklyn in the corner by the speaker, I winked at him every so often.

After about another 2 hours, 8pm, Jack said he felt ill. "Guys imma head back...see you later" He groaned. I decided to go with him, I didn't want to leave him.

"I'll go too, I gotta head ache coming on uh...See you guys tomorrow" I stammered, following Jack to the bus.

"Jack, are you okay?" I shouted into the bus, I couldn't hear any sort of movement, except a pair of slender strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey baby" He whispered, nuzzling into the crook of my neck, pecking it softly. I kicked the bus door shut and I spun around, so we we're face to face. God I didn't deserve him, he's too perfect.

I placed my lips on his, kissing him hard. He kissed me back fiercely, sliding his tongue into my mouth, stroking mine and nipping at my bottom lip. I somehow managed to lead us to my bunk and we both fell onto it. Jack though, banged his head. "You alright babe?" I asked softly. "Never better" He chuckled. He pulled me down on top of him, wrapping his legs around me. I unbuttoned my shirt, tossing it to the end of the bed, also removing his. He giggled lightly. "What?" I asked skeptically. "Alex...Your perfect" He complimented. I shook my head. "Far from it. But..I-I...I love you" I managed to get it out, making him smile hugely. He brought me down to him, kissing me dirtily, making tension rise between us, as well as heat. "I love you too, Alex" He whispered.

He groaned out loudly as I bit on a sensitive spot below his ear. "You moan like a dirty pornstar Jack" I whispered, he giggled underneath me. "Alex.." He hissed. "ALEX" He groaned out. "Hmm?" I moaned softly. "I want you..." He whispered. "Now" He demanded. I chuckled at how demanding he was. As weird as it may sound, this ain't the first time we'd done this...

The heat rose between us and he untangled his legs from my waist, unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off. I lifted myself for a second, and he fumbled around with my zip and button, before pulling them down and I kicked them off to. I kissed down his neck and along his stomach before reaching the hem of his boxers, gently pulling them off, kissing the tip of his manhood, grinning evilly. "Tease" He groaned.

I gently pushed a finger in, and then another before scissoring them around and he arched up off the bed, pushing against me.

"Just hurry up and get inside of me!" He groaned. I sighed heavily, but not in defeat, more in excitement. I softly pushed in and worked a rhythm.

His slight bossy side turned me on even more, he was quite stubborn when he was all messed up like this. "Ah-AH-Alex" Jack managed to stammer between shaky and forced out breathes. "Jaaaack" I slurred deeply, he squirmed and quivered beneath me. "Oh...Uh...Alllleeeeex" He half growled, biting his lip. I leaned down and captured his lips in a dirty,wet but passionate kiss, out tongues caressing one anothers, battling for dominance. I hit against his prostate hard, and he near enough screamed my name. "DO THAT AH-AGAIN" He yelped in pleasure. I chuckled shakily, hitting against the same spot over-and-over, he tensed slightly and his hand started to quiver.

"T-t-touch m-me" He moaned. "Magic word?" I slurred, biting his neck. "JUST DO IT IM CLOSE" He groaned. I chuckled at him, he was such a stubborn asshole when he was horny it was unbelievable. I wrapped my hand around his shaft, matching the thrusts with my movements and speeding up. "Ah-ALEX" He screamed, "ALE-AH-ALEX I-IM GONN-" His screaming was cut off by him releasing all over my hand and his stomach. I came shortly after, he was still a breathless shaking mess under neath me. I pulled out, and laid next to him. "You sir are a stubborn assed bastard" I chuckled. "And you sir are a fucking sex god" He chuckled back. I blushed deeply and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Alex?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" I moaned, kissing the back of his neck softly, cuddling into him.

"I love you" He whispered, nuzzling into the crook of my neck, I squeezed him lovingly, keeping my arms around him.

"I love you too, Jack" I whispered back, kissing him once again.

We stayed like that, half awake until we heard the loud commotion outside, indicating that the guys we're back.

"I gotta go to my bunk now" Jack chuckled. I frowned and whined.

"Damnit" I chuckled, I pecked his lips, as he quickly pulled on his jeans he stood up from the bunk.

"I KNEW IT!" Austin yelled, being joined by Alan, Rian, Tony, Mike, Oli, Kellin and Justin. "Kn-Knew what?" I stammered. "Little Jack got himself a fuckbuddy" Rian chuckled. I poked my head through the curtain."BOYFRIEND" I boasted stubbornly. "Don't go all diva on me Alex" Rian protested. I shrugged my shoulders and laid back down, I was definately worn out, and I really did need to sleep. About 10 minutes of them arguing went on, until I wasn't alone anymore.

Jack shuffled back into the bunk, wedging himself under my arm. I scoffed, and pulled him up for a second, passionately but slowly kissing his lips. "Night babes" I whispered. I could see his blush from the lights shining through the curtain. He snuggled down, nuzzling into my neck and chest, and I re-wrapped my arms around him. I fell asleep happy, very, happy..

**Okay so its' basically just a pointless smutty Jalex one shot, but I have a surprise for you guys, none of you will expect it though ;) *jadzya***


End file.
